


A Red Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Rose, Character Turned Into Vampire, College AU, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rose is a vampire, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose is just an ordinary nineteen year old girl. You know, aside from the fact that she's been nineteen for nine hundred years.Vampire AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will start and finish this fic. I will start and finish this fic.
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back with another great idea, but this time I will finish the fic!! I'm planning ahead and writing chapters before a post them, so be prepared to leave a bookmark!

8:15

He was late. Again.

Rushing out of the dorm, clutching his bag and trying to smooth down his hair, he pondered how he had exactly gotten to this point. His roommates had already left for their classes, and he was running late to his.

In his defense, he hadn't been sleeping much lately. Because of his massive amount of AP courses, he spent most of his Friday nights poring over a textbook. Usually when Jack came in from partying at around 3, he was still wearing his glasses, trying to concentrate.

As he raced down the stairs of the building, he checked his watch. Crap.

He was usually punctual, but with the workload he was now carrying, time seemed to be against him. He had quite literally jumped out of bed, wearing the same clothes he had gone to sleep in. Given, he had worn just a t-shirt and some sweats, but he did usually wear a suit.

Running down the sidewalk, he had his mind completely focused on getting to the building that was all the way across campus. It would be, wouldn't it?

It would also be just his luck that while he was running, he didn't see the short blonde woman that crossed his path.

Eyes wide, he crashed into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She let out a yelp as she landed on her backside. On impact, the Doctor scraped his palms, fresh blood appearing quickly.

The papers in his bag had scattered everywhere and her books had landed on the pavement with a loud thud. 

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry ma'am I didn't even see you there. I mean, I must have seen you, given that I'm acknowledging your presence, but my mind didn't register your physical form until I was already crashing into you and-"  
He finally looked up from retrieving the fallen items to see whom he was even speaking to.

Holy crap.

"It's really fine," the blonde said, offering a smile. She readjusted the books she now held and looked up at him. He seemed to be an entire foot taller than her, looking completely disheveled and tired. Although, he did seem to be staring at her like she had just slapped him.

"Are you alright?" He finally stuttered out, noticing the way she was staring at him. She nodded quickly, her mouth going dry and her throat tightening. She could smell it.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," she said, maintaining eye contact, "given the fact that you're the one who's bleeding."

He raised his eyebrows, looking down at his bloody palms. "Oh man. I didn't even notice. Great, I'm late for class and now..." He looked back up at her and smiled widely.

"I'm so sorry to have run into you miss! Quite literally, if I might add. I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose," she croaked, her body now completely tense. "Rose Tyler."

He regarded her careful, thinking he had obviously frightened her.

"Nice to meet you, Rose!" He had finally collected himself and was suddenly reminded of his tardiness. "Gotta run! Always running late, me. See you around!"

He was already jogging towards his building, but he turned around to see if she had responded.

The entire area was deserted. Rose had disappeared like she had never been there. 

oOo

Rose was on the roof of the Art Department as soon as the Doctor had turned away.

When the hell did I lose control over myself?

Sure, she hadn't had fresh blood in a while, but that was no reason to want to run away when she saw the blood coating his palms.

She watched him rush to class, very small from the height she was currently at. He seemed interesting enough, but she had just crashed into him. That wasn't enough time to know anything about anybody.

What the hell are you thinking? Have you forgotten your first, and literally, only rule about meeting people? You DON'T. Steer clear of anyone that comes close, don't make friends, and most certainly don't form relationships.

This rule didn't apply to Mickey though. He'd been her friend since he was a kid, though she was hundreds of years old.

He used to call her his imaginary friend, but eventually he grew up to know what she really was. He was okay with it, really. He didn't seem to be as freaked out as others Rose had told in the past.

She hung out with him daily now, but since he was so busy with work and school, she had to do other things to occupy her time.

Like running into cute guys that are trying to get to class.

No, not things like that, she reprimanded herself. 

She was a nine hundred year old vampire for God's sake! She was just taking a stroll on the sidewalk when he decided to trip over her. Of course, she could've easily avoided falling, had she not seen how attractive he was. His brown eyes and tousled hair- God!

She couldn't get attached like this, not again. The last time that happened, she outlived him. She always did.

A part of her strayed, thinking that maybe this time would be different. Maybe he wouldn't be repulsed, or wouldn't want to kill her.

No. Things had never been so simple. They never could.

She finally got down from the building after the Doctor disappeared from view. Of course, back to distracting herself.

She entered the building through the roof access door and made her way to her art room. Yes, she had paid the university to give her the entire top floor of the building, which was mostly storage anyway.

She had entirely transformed the room, turning it into her own art space. Canvases covered every inch of wall space, doodles and drawings scattered on the floor. Tons of student desks were used to hold drying projects, and tarps were laid down where paintings were ongoing. Dozens of mugs were placed around the room, each holding water and messy paintbrushes. 

She was always busy up here, a couple of candles perpetually lit just to keep the smell of acrylics from permeating the air.

She plopped down in her favorite purple bean bag chair and pulled up her sketch pad and a piece charcoal.

She dove in right away, perfecting the sharpness of his jawline and the ridge of his nose.

She worked for hours, finally holding up the finished product. Quite proud of herself, she ripped it out and tacked it to the wall above her large work desk.

It was nearing dusk when she stepped outside, and smelled the air.

It was the Doctor.

She could smell his blood, pumping through his veins, and she started counting how many weeks it had been since she'd had something that wasn't from the hospital.

He was going back into his dorm complex, going up the stairs slowly.

In seconds she was at the base of the stairs behind him.

"Hey," she said, just loudly enough for him to hear. Of course, he was absolutely startled, causing him to turn around.

Realization dawned on his face. "Rose! Sorry about earlier, I was running late to class."

No shit, tell me about it.

"It's not a problem," she said making her way slowly up the steps. "I was wondering, since I was the one who was in your way this morning, I should be the one to patch you up."

She gestured to his hands, which were still tender looking from the scrapes.

"Ah, it's fine really, just some scrapes. I wouldn't wanna put you through the trouble-"

"Please," she interrupted, "I insist. It was my fault, and I'm pretty good at patching up cuts."

He hesitated before smiling and unlocking his door. Holding it wide open, he said "Then come on in, Rose Tyler."

Her lips perked up at the corners and she made her way inside, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> Any suggestions and comments are welcome!

After closing the door behind her, the Doctor led Rose into his living area and gestured for her to sit on the couch. He left the room in search of a first aid kit.

The room was quite small, but comfortable. Rose sat down on the couch and the Doctor walked back in with the box in hand.

Accepting the box, Rose said, "So, did you just walk around all day with dry blood on your hands?"

He chuckled nervously and held out his palms for her to see. "I went to my first class with them absolutely filthy; it was disgusting, really. But I washed my hands afterward."

She observed the cuts and her eyes softened. Genuinely, she felt bad for causing the Doctor even the slightest amount of pain.

Why?

She mentally shook herself. This was not the time to be getting emotional. Just fix his damn hands.

She opened the kit and pulled out alcohol and healing ointment. She swiped alcohol over his palms and grimaced as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Guess I hadn't really noticed the pain until I was done rushing about..." He admired her blonde curls as she applied cream to his hands.

As she reached back into the first aid kit and pulled out some band aids, he noticed her posture. She seemed very tense and had grown quiet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she peeled the backing paper off the bandaids.

"I'm fine," she replied, sticking the bandages over the problem areas.

"I get it," he said, getting her to look up.

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Do you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "blood makes you squeamish."

She smiled, but bit her tongue. "Something like that."

She closed the kit then and set it on the table in front of her. The Doctor examined her work and praised her for it.

They fell into easy conversation after that, talking about the Doctors day and how he was the last one to walk into class.

Eventually, Rose felt the need to ask, "Why are you called 'the Doctor' anyway?"

"Ah, I'm going for my doctorate in Astronomy. I find the stars very fascinating."

"Yeah?" She questioned.

He nodded, "I know it sounds silly, but I kind of want to travel amongst them. In space, I mean. To see things beyond our world, to live among undiscovered planets."

He pondered his thoughts for a moment before shaking himself and smiling widely at her. "Got a bit distracted there! As for you, Rose Tyler, I kindly thank you for your service in repairing my hands. How ever shall I repay you?"

She giggled at that and pulled out her phone. "You could start by giving me your number."

His face flushed immediately and he stuttered as her recited his number aloud. He shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling feverish.

"Uhm, are you hungry? I could cook something up real quick, or we could go out if I change-"

Rose froze. She was starving, but not for food. Hesitant about what to do, she just stammered out an apology, saying she already had her dinner.

"Oh," he replied, racking his brain for a way to ask her out that didn't sound too forward. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

Her lips turned upwards in a smile and she nodded, taking this as her cue to leave. She stood then, bidding the Doctor goodbye and making her way out of the dorm.

When the door was closed, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

When did she become like this? She wasn't a bloody teenager!

The angry part of her brain moved over to show the emotional part, where she was feeling butterflies everywhere.

It's just dinner. Of course, he'd want to eat chips, whereas I'd like something a little more... exotic.

She made her way to her house (a mansion would be a more accurate description) which stood a couple of miles from the university.

It only took seconds to get there, but she took her time going up the large staircase, reminiscing all she had talked about with the Doctor.

"You can't pursue a relationship with this man," Rose recited words she had once heard her mother say, hundreds of years ago. She would be angry at her for the situation she was in, because it was always doomed to end.

Her mother had been human, of course, and her father killed by a vampire. She was nineteen when it happened, and she'd been nineteen ever since.

Her mother had been repulsed at her, as was the natural reaction of most people she met. But of course, as good mothers do, she learned that Rose was not magically a horrible person. Yes, she had to drink blood to feel strong. Without it, she felt weak and powerless to protect herself.

She had been ravenous at first, seeking any living human, innocent or guilty, to kill. The first time she took a life, her mother was unbelievably livid.

"This isn't you, Rose!" Her mothers words echoed in her mind.

"This is who I am now, mother! You can't fix me!" She remembered the conversation distinctly, fresh blood dripping from her mouth, taken from a lifeless form in her arms.

"You can control it Rose. You have the power here. Don't let it consume you."

She had realized her fault then. Dropping the body, running home. She vowed then to only take blood when she absolutely had to. And if she did kill, she made sure it was someone who was guilty.

She snapped back to reality then. There was no need for this flashback now. She realized she had stopped halfway up the staircase, and continued to her room.

She spent the night restlessly tossing in her soft bed. She didn't sleep most nights, and that wasn't because she was "undead".

Her mind kept wandering to the Doctor:

What was he doing this late at night?

Probably sleeping, idiot.

What was he dreaming about?

Probably not you, but hopefully you.

Even just thinking about him made her smile.

Nine hundred years of life and she had never felt as alive as she did when she was with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

After Rose had left, the Doctor sank into the couch and smiled.

A date! He'd actually asked a girl out. And she'd said yes!

She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, but there was something off about her. She seemed very shaky when patching up his hands, even though she had insisted on doing so.

Her skin seemed a bit pale, and her dark circles were very prominent.

Maybe she just doesn't get out much.

She was quite thin, but not abnormally so. He made a mental note to make sure she ate when they went to dinner.

Her blonde hair was very striking and her eyes were just the same. A light hazel color that seemed to change with whatever color she was wearing.

She seemed nice enough, very compassionate and kind. In fact, the Doctor didn't think he'd ever met someone quite like Miss Rose Tyler.

Ah! And now, he could talk to her on the phone! She'd casually asked for his phone number, and now she just had to call or text him.

Still smiling, the Doctor showered and changed in pajamas, even though he'd been wearing sweats all day.

What a great impression to make on a girl. Sweatpants, really? You wear a suit every day!

He made himself dinner and pondered about what he would say to Rose during their evening tomorrow.

Sitting himself down in front of the telly, he began thinking of what else to do to make tomorrow night special.

oOo

The next morning, Rose watched the Doctor make his way to class from her art studio window.

Once he disappeared from view, she made her way to the bathroom connected to her room. She observed her facial features in the dirty mirror and noticed her dark circles.

Even though she didn't need to sleep, it still helped keep her eyes from being perpetually red. She splashed her face with water and worked on combing knots out of her hair.

She'd never really been one for putting her hair up, but during her time up in the studio, her hair got loose and fairly messed up.

She decided to do something to amp up her appearance, so she started pleating her hair into a fishtail braid.

This is not for him. This is because you look like an actual rat, Rose.

She then really started to notice the mess of the entire bathroom and studio. Her body tensed and before she knew it, she was in overdrive.

Scrubbing the mirror spotlessly clean, throwing away crumbled up paper, picking up all paintbrushes and washing them immediately.

She quickly acquired a broom and swept her way across the entire floor, tossing all the dust and debris.

Though practically all of the walls were glass windows, she kept them covered by heavy, thick purple curtains. She braced herself and pulled them aside, filling the air with dust.

She coughed and shook them out, tying them aside. She started on washing all of the windows with water and soap and making sure they were practically invisible.

She then fixed up her desk, putting all of her old drawings into stacks and straightening up the paintings she had on her one wall. She stuck all of her now clean paintbrushes in mugs along with pens and pencils. She made sure all of her paint bottle were closed and threw out the dried ones.

Surprised with the outcome, she sighed and admire the room, now spotless and filled with light. She left the lights off, as per usual, but lit some candles so the fragrance of paint wasn't so strong.

By the time she was done, it was about noon. Even though she didn't need to eat food, she made her way to her mini fridge of blood bags. Of course it wasn't cold in there, she preferred body temperature.

Pulling one out, she ripped it open and began to feed. After a moment, she realized how human she had felt while cleaning.

She was just so focused on her task that she'd forgotten the fact that she was dead. Looking down at her half full bag, she frowned.

No matter what she felt for him, it could never be normal. He would find out eventually, he's a smart man.

For the first time in a long time, Rose didn't feel right as a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets curious about a book he discovered in the library. Rose freaks out about their date that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in such a long time! I've been quite distracted lately, but I'm on Thanksgiving break! Thought I would start writing longer and more detailed chapters :)

After her 'lunch', Rose walked the streets of the campus, having nothing else to do since she didn't take any classes. She wandered along the path, looking up at the trees and the sky, listening intently to the little noises around her. The birds chirping, the leaves rustling, things she wouldn't normally hear. But because she was trying so hard not to just focus on John, she had to distract herself somehow. Finally settling on a wooden bench, she sat quietly. Few students walked by, but when they did, she practiced focusing on the person themselves,  _not_ the blood running through their veins.

Feeling antsy, she pulled out her phone and tapped her way over to her messages with John. She chewed on her lip before deciding to send him a message.

_It's just dinner, Rose. Stop being such a bloody human. Just text him hello._

She did so, hovering her thumb over the 'send' button. Was it too soon? What if he was busy? He went to class that day, but what if he was preoccupied with literally anything else? She shook her head and pressed the button without another thought.

His response was instantaneous, like he'd been waiting for her to text him. 

_Hello there, Rose Tyler!_

The way he used her full name caused her chest to fill with warmth. A warmth she hadn't felt in a  _very_ long time. What the hell was that? However, her anxiety got the better of her and she asked if they were still on for dinner tonight. She waited for a reply, tapping her foot on the ground.

After what felt like ages, her phone dinged with his response.

_Of course! Why, do you have to cancel?_

She responded by telling him no, she didn't have to cancel. Wow, she hadn't been on a date in a really long time. Why the hell was she even getting nervous? She was a vampire, for crying out loud! She wasn't meant to have these feelings for a human, but for some reason, she was drawn to him.

They texted back and forth from there, talking about arrangements for dinner and John's day. They'd agreed to meet at 8 o'clock that night, and with that, Rose slipped her phone back into her pocket and decided to retire from the outside world. She'd had enough sunlight for the day, and her skin was starting to burn. Plus, the little noises had grown even louder, so she made her way back to the house.

 

oOo

 

After their goodbyes, the Doctor turned his phone off, deciding do some actual studying like he'd meant to. He'd been in the campus library the whole time, finishing up homework and studying for exams. Although his table was already littered with papers and heavy textbooks, he decided to looking for anything else that may help him. However, he somehow stumbled upon an aisle that was not very familiar. This section, as he looked up and saw the sign, was the Myths and Legends section. The Doctor mainly came to the library for touching up on his science, not fiction.

Either way, he felt quite intrigued by the many large, dark books that lined the shelves. Ranging from many different categories, the books all looked very old and worn. Unlike the rest of the library, which was full of pristine textbooks. He came across a certain spine that looked very interesting, so he pulled it out. Along with the book came a cloud of dust, which he fanned away with his hand.

The book was leather bound with large golden letters on the front. The words were written in Latin, so he couldn't understand them. Either way, he opened to the first page and began flipping. The entire book seemed to be handwritten, like a diary of sorts. Most parts were in English, but there were some words and phrases that the Doctor couldn't translate on the top of his head.

Certain words popped up at him, "blood", "death", "darkness", and others of the sort. It seemed like some sort of spiritual book, but one he'd never encountered before. He took the book to his table, gathered up his things, and headed to the librarian.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked the woman at the counter.

"Yes dear?" she responded, looking up at him, and then her snapped to the book he was carrying.

"I was wondering about this book here, it was in the Myths section just over by my table, and the title is in Latin- I think? I think it's very interesting looking, would you mind telling me something about it?"

The woman, Mrs. Redfern, took in a breath before answering, her eyes not leaving the book. "If this book intrigues you, then there is a reason. Nobody picks that book up by mistake. No one."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows before prompting her to continue.

"If you've found it, it means you are in danger. And I mean, _real_ danger. You have been amongst a creature of the night."

"A creature of the night? What, what does that even mean?" The Doctor was utterly confused, assuming this woman was spouting nonsense.

"Take it. Read it, and you will understand what I mean. Be very careful, Doctor Smith."

He placed the book in his bag and headed towards the door, but didn't walk out without seeing her make the sign of the cross.

 

oOo

 

"What the hell do girls even wear to dates anyway? It was 1845 the last time I went on one with a bloke, and I was wearing a corset. People don't even know what corsets are anymore!"

"You need to calm down, Rose. Just pick something casual, but not too casual. Put some effort in, but not  _too_ much." Mickey was giving as much support as he could to a freaking out Rose Tyler.

"Okay, yes, that was  _very_ helpful, Mickey." She rolled her eyes and hung up another dress. "What am I gonna do?" She felt so human, whining about an article of clothing. What did she care what he thought of her clothes?  _You care a lot, idiot. You're just not letting yourself think so._

Her face was set in an angry position while Mickey gave her more advice, which was  _so_ not helping. She'd already done her makeup, always heavy on the mascara, and had curled her hair. At some point, her best friends voice had slowly faded to the background as she dug an old chest out of her large closet. Wiping off its dust, she flipped the latches and pushed open the cover.

A flood of red fabric greeted her, and she pulled it out slowly. Her favorite dress, deep red fabric stopping at the knee, thin straps widening as they reached the collar, which flipped outwards. A large bow was placed on the left side, making it look less sexy and a little more elegant. If this didn't scream 'vampire', she didn't know what did. You know, aside from the whole drinking blood thing.

"Don't worry about it, Mickey," she cut him off, "I've found the one."

She hung up the phone then, grabbed her red heels and headed for her full length mirror. She slipped on the dress with ease, and it fit just as it did the years prior. The heels added a few inches to her height, making her look a little more intense. If there was one thing that sucked about being a vampire, it's that she was a short one.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that the Doctor would be coming to get her in just a few minutes. As if on cue, she could smell him driving up her driveway. She counted his steps as he made his way to her door and hesitated before knocking. She smelled something sweet as well, and not just his blood.

After grabbing her black clutch, she made her way down the staircase and to the door. She took a moment to breathe in his smell before opening the door. Her heart felt like it had stopped. Though, technically her heart wasn't beating, but if it were, it would've stopped right then. Because right in front of her stood the most gorgeous man, looking very shy and holding a bouquet of roses.

She smiled as he handed them to her, and she grazed his fingertips as she received them. "Roses, huh?"

He palmed the back of his neck, before replying, "Yeah, a bit cliché, I know, and you've probably been given more roses than anyone else, but-"

"No one's ever gotten me roses before, actually. I mean, aside from ballet performances, but not for a date." She walked inside and gestured for him to follow.

"Ballet, huh?" he asked as she led him to the kitchen. She pulled out a vase and filled it with water, talking as she set the roses in.

"Yep. Wasn't the best, mind you, but that was years ago." She walked back over to him and grabbed his hand gently.

"Well then, I may have to see this dancing for myself, if it's not any trouble." He smiled at her, twirling her around. She moved with grace, as she always did, but stopped herself.

"You will, but another time. Now, I believe you promised me dinner." He gave her that wide smile that showed all of his teeth, the one that made her non-beating heart leap with joy. Leading her out to the car, he opened the door for her and closed it when she was settled. Getting in on the other side, he pulled away from her looming castle, and began the drive to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's not perfect, and it seems kind of OoC, but I like how it's turning out! <3 Feedback is appreciated, though criticizing comments are not.
> 
> Rose's dress: http://www.blossomaccessorieswholesale.com/pictures/Blossom%20Accessories%20Costumes/red-rockabilly-50s-dress-01.jpg
> 
> Rose's shoes: https://quirkin.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/red-high-heels-28.jpg
> 
> Rose's purse: http://www.womenfashions.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/black-clutch-bags-8.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update once every Friday! Please comment below any thoughts or suggestions you have have for this fic! <3
> 
> ~River


End file.
